


Strawberry Scone

by chrisevansleftboob (getit)



Series: Of Bakeries and Auto-Shops (How original) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bit of Fluff, Bondage, Knife Play, M/M, Smut, and gags and a training bra, mention of Clint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getit/pseuds/chrisevansleftboob
Summary: A snippet of Bucky's and Steve's sex life, consisting of kinks and the all important after-care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have a bit of knife play, not overly explicit in any way but if you are adverse to it I wouldn't really recommend. Or at least skip over those paragraphs. Other than that please be nice :)

Steve tugged at the bonds encircling his wrists, eyelids fluttering and blinking rapidly. All he could see was the darkness that the blindfold entrapped him in. He pressed his hips into the mattress, wiggling before raising them in the air, feet planted firmly on the bed. The thought of Bucky’s hand, his metal hand, on his cock whirled in his mind. He tried in vain to get the friction he needed. He sucked in a breath, muscles tensing when he heard the thudding footsteps of Bucky’s boots coming from the hall before seeming to stop somewhere in the doorway. Freezing when he heard Buck’s soft laughter reach his ears.

“You couldn’t control yourself I see, slut. I give you one simple order and you couldn’t even follow that.” He chuckled once more, walking closer to the bed. Steve flushed red, the blush reaching from his cheeks down to his chest at Bucky’s words. Abruptly, he felt felt the cool metal of his hand pushing down on his abdomen, making Steve’s hips lay flat against the bed and his legs stretch out. “What was the order, little slut?” 

Steve wet his lips, swallowing deeply. Buck’s hand was so close to where he wanted, needed it to be. All he needed to do was tilt his hips up and the cool metal would touch the heated tip of his dick.Yet he knew that Buck wouldn’t give him the pleasure until he believed he was ready, until he proved that he was ready. Quickly, he stuttered out his reply.

“D-Don’t move until you are t-told to do so.” 

Even with his eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, he could tell that Buck had that smirk on his face. The one with his piercing eyes slightly narrowed, a crooked smirk that tugged more on one side of his pink lips than the other. Those eyes would be raking up and down his body right now, taking in the state of his flushed skin, tensed muscles, and achingly hard cock. 

“I wasn’t going to take off your blindfold, but I do rather enjoy seeing the look on my slut’s face as I’m playing with him.” Buck’s metal hand lifted off his skin. Steve almost whined at the loss of contact before he felt both hands on the side of his face lifting up the blindfold and tossing it somewhere to the side of the bed. “Fucking dirty whore look at me.” Buck’s warm hand gripped his chin, lifting his face up. Steve opened his eyes quickly. Just in time to see that smirk take over Buck’s face once more. And once more, Steve felt a wave of heat go straight to his cock. “I’ve told you once before that I like it when you watch what I do to you. Do I have to start calling you my dumb slut? Are you going to forget that again?” 

Steve shook his head “no,” as much as he could with Buck’s hand still gripping his jaw. The darker haired man gave his body one more quick look over. Lips quirking up and brow lowering in a look Steve could only describe as ravenous. Slowly, the hand slid down his jaw, giving his neck a firm squeeze before lifting off his skin entirely. 

“I brought one of your favorite toys, are you going to be a good slut for me and do as I say?” Not satisfied with the meek little “yes” Steve gave him, Buck instantly had one hand tangled tightly in his short hair. The sting of a few hairs being pulled making his body give a jolt. “Louder.”  
“Yes!” Steve gasped, chest heaving. He looked up at the darker haired man as he pulled his hand out of his hair. Buck chuckled, patting his chest lightly before reaching behind himself to grab something. 

“I know how much you like this, and since I’m feeling extra nice today I thought I would use it on you today. You would like that, wouldn’t you whore?” Bucky flashed him that smirk again as he slowly brought the knife in front of him. 

Steve immediately felt his skin heat and tingle, thighs quaking in anticipation at the sight of the knife and the feel of it scraping along his skin. His already aching cock gave a throb. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry

“I would like it very much, sir.” 

Buck parted his lips, smirk widening and showing white teeth. He looked like he wanted to eat Steve. He said a soft “good slut” before lowering the hand that was holding the knife to Steve’s skin. Steve made sure to remain still, although they enjoyed knife play, neither rather enjoyed leaving deep wounds or scars. Instead, Steve let his eyes flutter shut as he felt the knife’s edge lightly run along his skin, hands lightly gripping at the rope that bind them.

He startled when he felt the slightest nick under his ribs, sucking in a breath on instinct. Immediately he felt Buck’s metal hand enclose his throat. Not quite giving pressure, but hovering over his skin enough to fill Steve’s head with fantasies of that hand enclosing his neck. 

“What did I tell you about watching, you fucking dumb whore.” Buck’s voice came out in a low growl, lip curled as he stared down at Steve. His thumb pushed firmly at Steve’s jaw, tilting his face up so Steve could look at nothing but Buck’s face. 

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again. I promise. Please please just keep going. I’ll be good, a good slut for you.” Steve stopped talking when he felt the slight scrape of the knife once against trail along his skin. Making a path between his pecs to go over the ridges of his pecs and down to just under his belly button. Buck smirked with his teeth again, a metal thumb slipping from his jaw to his bottom lip. 

Steve almost shuddered. The feeling of the knife on his skin and Buck’s metal hand on his throat becoming overwhelming for him. Still, Steve watched the knife. Occasionally, Buck would press it harder into his skin. Watching as it made an indent, even drawing pricks of blood at times, but never slicing. Steve wasn’t sure if it was because he was a mechanic that he had such steady hands or if he was some sort of ninja in a past life. 

It seemed like an eternity before Buck placed the knife on the bedside table. He stood from his spot on the bed and made sure Steve was watching as he stripped off his clothes. He tugged the clingy red shirt off, toeing off his boots and socks before shucking off his jeans. Steve wanted to smile at the sight that greeted him. Buck himself wasn’t unaffected from their play, the thick cock was half hard, the tip flushed a light red. Steve’s legs parted on their own accord, hips shifting upwards minutely before stilling as he heard Buck’s low chuckle. 

“My little slut wants this cock, doesn’t he?” Buck opened the bedside drawer, quickly finding the bottle of water based lube and a condom before settling back on the bed. This time, between Steve’s thighs. 

“Yes sir, always want your cock. Always want you fucking me and using me like a good whore should be used.” Steve shivered as Buck abruptly bent over and took the head of Steve’s cock in between his lips. His eyes rolled back as Buck’s tongue swept across the head, paying attention to the sensitive underside before sweeping his tongue across the slit. 

He tugged at his bonds lightly, remembering to quickly open his eyes to watch Buck’s movements. Buck was staring up at him, pinning him with his blue gaze. His eyes were slightly narrowed, probably because he knew that Steve would look away from his ministrations Once Steve’s gaze was back on him, he went to work. 

Steve couldn’t look away. Buck was gorgeous like this. Pink lips stretched wide around the girth of his cock, cheeks hollow as he sucked. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along his length and occasionally the gentle scrape of teeth made Steve suck in a breath of pleasure. He had brought one hand up to softly cup his balls, pressing up with his fingers. Steve groaned , eyelids falling down as his hips softly thrusted into the warmth of Buck's mouth. Buck pulled up, giving his cock one last lick from base to tip before he gripped both of Steve’s thighs and spread them up and out. His pwn cock flushed red and slick from Buck's spit falling back onto his stomach. 

Steve was panting now, he always lost track of time when Buck’s mouth was on his cock. 

“Keep them there.”

Steve blinked before realizing Buck meant his legs. He tensed his leg muscles, keeping them there while he heard the unmistakable opening of the lube cap. He felt the cool metal hand settle on the back of his thigh and seconds later felt the press of a slick finger against his hole. 

“That’s it slut, open up for me.” Buck’s words helped Steve relax, his eyes trained between his legs where Buck lay. Their eyes connecting as Buck’s finger slipped inside the hot heat of Steve’s body. Buck tore his eyes away to look at his fingers and Steve flushed at his next words. “Fucking dirty whore aren’t you, your slutty hole is wanting more.” 

Buck pushed in another finger, this time it was accompanied with a soft sting. Steve sucked in a breath before letting it out once more, letting his body relax as Buck kept pushing his fingers in and out. Steve wanted to take himself in his hand, wanted to relieve some of the pressure Buck was making Steve have. He couldn’t though, that was Buck’s job. 

It felt like an eternity before Buck finally was done prepping him, Steve’s skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and even Buck’s movements were hurried. He quickly rolled on the condom and slicked it with lube. Buck shifted closer, pressing one hand on Steve’s chest as the other guided his cock into Steve’s hole. 

“Fuck yes.” Buck sighed, feeling the head of his cock slip inside. Steve was bearing down, trying to take in more of his cock. Buck pushed in slowly, pulling out quickly. He did this a few times while Steve whined, whispering a soft please. 

Buck smirked, gripping those strong thighs as he started to thrust more strongly into Steve. He didn’t mind when Steve’s eyes rolled back, his head falling back to hit the pillow beneath his head. Steve was moaning nonsense as Buck fucked him. Hole tightening around his cock and legs gripping his waist as he fucked into him. 

Steve was beautiful like this, bound and under his control. His tan skin flushed and gleaming with sweat. Buck groaned low in his throat as he took Steve’s cock in his metal hand. Stroking the soft and hot flesh with his hard and cool hand. He heard the hitch in Steve’s breath before he let out a loud moan, eyes snapping open and head lifting to watch Buck’s hand stroke his cock. 

Buck’s other hand gripped his thigh tighter, nails digging into the hard flesh. He shifted Steve’s hips a bit and Buck leaned back a bit, thrusting back into Steve in one swift hard move. Steve kept moaning so loud that they would probably get complaints from Clint again. Buck mused to himself that he might have to get Steve a gag. 

Buck’s own eyes closed, his metal hand still jerking off Steve in rhythm with his hard thrusts, his other hand planted on the bed for balance. He opened his eyes, looking to watch his cock disappear into Steve’s hole and groaning at the obscene sight of it. Steve got so hungry for his dick that Buck was only happy to oblige to his needs.His eyes raked up Steve’s glistening and bouncing body. Trailing up past how Steve’s cock looked in his hand, up past the hard abs and fucking pecs(maybe he should get him a training bra along with the gag), and latching onto Steve’s face, laden with pleasure. 

“Cum.”

Buck knew Steve was holding it in for a while, his hole tensing around his cock and thighs twitching. When Steve finally let go, his hole tightened impossibly tight around his cock and Buck groaned, letting himself spill into the condom. He watched Steve as he still into the twitching hole softly. Steve’s cock spilling cum onto his stomach as his eyes shut close and mouth widened in bliss..

He slowly pulled out, quickly taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it in the garbage bin by their dresser. He got by Steve’s side, smiling down at his flushed face. Buck undid the bindings, putting the rope on the bedside table and reaching to get the lotion. He squirted a pump into his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm up the lotion. Softly cradling Steve’s wrists in his hands while rubbing lotion into the skin.

“They okay? They look a little red.” Bucky muttered, watching a sleepy and soft smile play on Steve’s lips. He leaned over once again to fish out a band aid, a cotton pad, and some disinfectant for the little nick he left on Steve. He softly dabbed at the tiny cut with a soaked cotton pad before putting the band aid on it. Softly stroking Steve’s side as he looked down at the content face.

“Mhm, tugged on them.” 

Bucky tsked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead as he once again lectured him that he’ll keep on getting sore wrists no matter how loose he’ll tie the rope if Steve kept tugging on it. Steve rolled his eyes, an even wider smile tugging at his lips. Bucky always got so mother hen like after a scene.

“You know I like it.” 

Bucky humphed, smoothing back the sweaty strands of hair clinging to Steve’s forehead. He ran his fingers through the short hair, knowing how much Steve loved the feeling. He rubbed along his scalp and scratched lightly, laughing softly at the sight of Steve. He would be purring if he was a cat. 

He leaned over to the bedside table. Grabbing the glass of water and Steve’s favorite strawberry scone he sells at his bakery. 

“Come on babe, drink and eat this real quick. You did so good you know that? So, so good. I love you.” Bucky helped Steve sit up, letting him sip his water and take bites of the scone. He rubbed Steve’s shoulders, kneading them softly.”Your shoulders aren’t sore? You were in that position for a while.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No Bucky, they are fine.” 

The pair smiled at one another, Bucky curled a hand around the back of Steve’s neck and brought him in a for small kiss, not even minding the crumbs that clung to his lips after.


End file.
